The cruise to a new life
by Audizzle
Summary: Summary: BxE, RxEm, AxJ, EsxC. They all live in Portland, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme all work together and are great friends. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are great friends and own a business together. But they all want more out of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is our first fan fiction. We hope you like it! I'm writing this with my sister, so I'll have help. We have called it (drum roll please)… "The cruise to a new life"**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, but I love her for it.**

**Summary: BxE, RxEm, AxJ, EsxC. **

**They all live in Portland, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme all work together and are great friends. Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle are great friends and own a business together. They all want more out of life so they all decide to take a cruise too Europe, they all meet on the cruise. Read on and discover what happens on this trip. **

Chapter 1 

BPOV

Mike, my assistant has been bothering me for the past six months, trying to make me go on a date with him, but what he doesn't know is that he is the dullest person on the planet. Every day around the same time he asks me out. Can you say FREAKY!!! Anyway at the same time I have to tell him the same answer, like today for example.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Mike, you know my answer, I do not go out with people I work with. It's like my Religion."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya"

God can he be any more annoying? Geez and I thought Tom Cruise was weird. As I entered the elevator my mobile phone started to vibrate. The caller ID said Esme, so I instantly answered it.

"Hey Esme, what's up?"

"Hey, are you on your way down? Everyone is here waiting for you."

Esme is like the mother of the group. If any of us got into a fight she would not pick sides, she would talk to us and see what the problem is and act like a mother between three two year old children when we are actually all twenty-four. We all work for a magazine in Portland Washington, Esme is the clothes reporter, so she writes about what is new in the fashion and how to wear it. I, Isabella (Bella) am the Photographer, so I take photos of the models in the new cloths in the fashion world.

"Yeah, I was ambushed my Mike and his daily question, I am in the elevator right now, I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, in a few than"

As the elevator doors opened I saw my best friends. It was really amazing that we all got jobs at this magazine. Alice, Rosalie and I known each other since high school and have been best friends since we started. After we graduated we were all accepted into the same university together in Seattle. When we got to Uni Rose and Alice were roommates leaving me with some total stranger that could have been a pot head or a hippie tree hugger. You can't trust strangers, but who would've known that I would end up with one of the nicest people you could have ever met. She was so welcoming and helpful. Alice, Rose and I fell in love with her that we all became roommates once we finished university.

"Bella, we need to teach you how to turn down a guy that you don't like." Alice said with a smirk on her face.

Alice is like the most childlike of us all. She looks at everything in a positive way. When she gets excited she bounces up and down on the spot like a kid on Christmas morning. Alice is small but has a big heart. She has short black spiky hair. Alice is the wardrobe co-ordinator, so she picks all the clothes we use in photo shoots. She has very good fashion sense and loves shopping that includes clothes.

"Yeah, I totally agree. You have no idea what to do."

Rosalie is a tall, slim blonde that looks fantastic. If she wore a rag she would look like a model, which she is. Rosalie models for the magazine. She, like Alice has fantastic fashion sense. But don't be fooled, even though she looks sweet, you get on her bad side and you will probably never live to tell the tail or couldn't speak ever again.

"Okay, enough about me having trouble with turning down guys." I snapped "Lets go out!"

"Whatever, but you seriously need some help with that guy, he is the blindest person, he can't take a hint, so we are going to teach you to be a little more stronger with your words"

"Okay, but not tonight, we are going out to dinner and we a relaxing since it is the end of the week. Hey have any suggestions?"

We all looked around at each other while we were walking home, our apartment was only a block away from our work building, so we didn't need to go very far and saved money not having to catch the bus.

"Oh, we can go to the Italian restaurant called Mangiare, it is the best in town and then we can go to that new bar called Midnight Sun" said Alice

"Oh. My. God. That is just what we need, we have had a busy week, and all we need to do is unwind. Alice you are a genius"

"I know, I am not just a pretty face"

As we walked for the next five minutes we finally got to the apartment and quickly got changed for an exciting and fun filled night. I was very good at fashion; I just had the most trouble knowing what to wear. I would always hold the group up, so Rose and Alice would pick my outfits for me, well except for my work cloths, they were just normal cloths that had the slight hint of sexiness with it, that was probably one of the reasons Mike was so attached to me. GROSS. Back to the subject at hand, the great night out that we are going to have.

Alice had come in and gave me an electric blue dress that had spaghetti stapes and flowed nicely just above the knee, she also gave me a pair of high heals that were the same colour. The fabric of the dress felt like satin and flowed so elegantly which was probably good in my case since I was not to graceful, but thank God that I do not fall over, or those heals would be my living hell.

"Hey Alice, aren't we going to a club, you know were people end up drunk and passout?"

"Well we are going to a bar but it is not a cheap arse bar, it is more like a formal bar if that makes sense"

"Not really, but okay, whatever you say"

Rose and Esme were in the living room talking about when Rose's next photo shoot was coming and what she would be wearing. I of course went to go and have a shower and wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. When ever I could not think right the strawberry smell would always clear my head and then I would be stress free. I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower and dried my self. This may come to a shock to you but I can actually do my own make up and hair, I just can't pick the cloths. I put on mascara and eyeliner with a tint of pink blush and did a smoky affect. It looked really good, and with my hair I had a waving hair iron because my hair is dead straight, and I like to have a bit of variety.

As I walked out of my room Alice was wearing a green baby doll dress with silver stilettos, Rose was wearing a scarlet red top with blue jeans and red two inch heals and Esme was wearing a silver sequin top and white pants with silver shoes. They all looked fantastic in their evening cloths.

"Okay, are we ready to go ladies while the night is still young?" said Rose.

"YES!" we all said in unison.

We caught a taxi to the restaurant since it was 20 minutes away and got a table for the four of us. The waiter came over to our table and gave us each our menus and gave us all a smile. He was tall with red hair and blue eyes, and had fair skin. Well actually it looked like he was only smiling at me but it made me feel more comfortable to think that he was smiling at all of us. When the waiter left that was when the bombshell hit.

"Oh my God, Bella he was sooo looking at you, maybe you should try flirting with him, he is most defiantly cute, and sexy. If you don't I will, most defiantly!!!!!"

Alice was always like this trying to hook me up with some guy. The reason I do not date much is because they always end up totally screwed up and there is always a nasty break up. Let's just say that I have had my fair share of boyfriends and I am not interested right now. Hey, I am having fun being single and I have just started a great career, when the right man comes along than that is when I will be interested, but until then they are my last priority.

"Alice can we just have a simple nice quiet dinner without you annoying me about the men in this restaurant trying to set me up? The last time we did this we were at a fast food joint and you suggested the thirteen year old check out boy because he was the cutest guy in the entire room, you have absolutely no taste in men"

"Fine, I will stop telling you how yummy that waiter is and enjoy our little end of week meeting" Alice huffed "But he is sooo eye candy that it is not funny"

"Ladies are you ready to order?"

"Um…Yes…yes we are, I will have the chicken pamagan" I said

"Can I have the Italian salad with the Italian dressing" Rose ordered.

"Oh, I will have my favourite spaghetti Bolognese with parmesan cheese please" Said Alice politly.

"Can I try the Italian seafood special please" Asked Esme

"Oh and can we have a bottle of red wine please" That was Rose's demand, she loves red wine, she says that it is better for you and has a better flavour, and when she means that it is better for you she means that the red wine doesn't rush to your head like the white wine does. When we got our meals we sat in comfortable scilence with the exception of laughs and comments, then it seemed the mood dulled down.

I was quite interested asking the question that had been nagging at me for the past few weeks.

"Do any of you feel that you want more out of your life, like there is something missing, you just can't put your finger on it, but whatever it is you want it really bad?"

"I know what you mean Bella, I have had that same feeling for a while now and I just don't know how to make it go away. It's like it is trying to tell me that I have to do something other than wake up, have breakfast, go to work for seven hours and then come back home. Like I am half empty" this was Esme's confesion, she has been looking a little dull these last few months, we just didn't know what to do about it.

"You guys are not the only ones. I have been having that same feeling, it is like I have lost some part of me and I have to find it ,I just don't know where"

"I agree with Alice on that one, You know we should do something that is exciting and fun, relaxing and will hopefully get rid of this feeling that we are all having"

This was a very good idea that I was actually intrigued. "So what did you have in mind, I mean we would have to go together, and take time off, we haven't had a vacation in three years since we have started at the magazine company?"

"Of course we would all go together, do you think that we would miss out on having fun together, because you are you are seriously mistaken." You could always count on Rose to make you excited about something that may not even happen.

"Well, I propose that we enjoy the rest of our evening and we will work on the problem solving tomorrow, when we have nasty hang overs and look terrible. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" We all put our glasses together at Alice's proposal, and with that we paid for our meal and left to go to the bar that was supposed to be really fancy. When we got there, there was loud hip hop music with laser lights everywhere and there was a dance floor were bodies were cramped together dancing to the music. When I looked at the bar there were three men filling drinks feverishly, but the one that caught my eye was the one that had brown hair, and was wearing a black top, I don't know what it was about him but he was just so... there were absolutely no words that could describe him.

"Get a load of those hotties at the bar, I would like to take the blonde one home." Trust Alice to say something like that when she saw a hot guy.

"Hey, Alice and Bella, why don't you get us drinks and Esme and I will find a table?" Rose had to actually yell for us to get our attention, we were just so distracted by the guys at the bar.

"Yeah, whatever Rose take your time" I mumbled

When we were walking to the bar all of a sudden Mike put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me, you could tell it was Mike because whenever he did that it would feel totally uncomfortable.

"Hey Bella, didn't think that I would run into you here"

"I was just here with my roommates, what about you?" I was only trying to be polite, it wasn't like I was interested to what he had to say. Whenever he said something it was either him telling me something unimportant or he was saying how sexy I looked. What a perve!

"Oh, I was here on a date with a girl from work, you know Jessica Stanley; she works at the front desk. Well I better get back to her before she thinks I have ditched" And with that Mike swiftly turned and walked in the opposite direction. What a jerk, he can't get me so he goes of and finds some poor unsuspecting girl that works at our front desk. I feel for her.

Before Mike interrupted my train of thought I headed back to the bar where I met Alice who was waiting for me.

"I see you ran into Mike, so what did he want? it must have been something very unimportant by the expressing on your face."

"He just said 'Hi' and that he was with another girl that worked at our front desk, someone called 'Jessica Stanley'. He is such a dumb arse. He is a player, which being dumb suits him perfectly. Anyway lets get these drinks and we will meet the girls at the table"

When we finally get someones attention, and it so happened that it was the guy that I has looking at before. Okay so I was staring at him, same thing really. He was so much better looking close up not that he didn't before, but being closer you had a much better view. He was very tall, with messy hair but it looked fantastic, and a very angular jaw line, with a straight nose, with green eyes.

"What can I get for you?" He asked before he even looked at me, but when he did he froze stiff. But he quickly adjusted him self so it looked like that he hadn't stared at me. Of course me being self conscious thought that there was something wrong with my hair and I quickly ran my hand though it.

"Hi I would like a rum and coke, two margaritas and one lemon, lime and bitters please" said Alice out of nowhere. The bartender just simply smiled at Alice and quickly went and got our drinks. In no time he was back to us and handed Alice her rum and Coke and one of the margaritas, and gave me my lemon lime and bitters and the other margarita.

"Thank you" was my simple answer. I was about to walk away when I heard his angelic voice.

"Anytime" and gave me a beautiful crooked smile that made my legs go weak. I gave a small smile back as I turned and quickly walked away to go find the others.

"Oh my God! Bella that guy was so hitting on you and you didn't even notice" great now I will never hear the end of this, well for at least a couple of months any way.

"I did notice, but what you didn't notice was me smiling back, and you say that you are observant"

"Wow. Bella likes the bartender, Bella likes the bartender!" Alice teased.

"Say whatever you want. I was just being polite. I mean I don't even know the guy, he could be some crazed phsyco, you never know" I simply said.

For the rest of the night we had the most fun dancing with each other. Some guys did try to cut in but soon they left 'cause they were not getting any attention. But all in all we had a fun time, and enjoyed our selves a lot. At around eleven we decided to go home and recover the busy week we had. I know that as soon and I walked into my room and changed into my pyjamas and hit the blue sheets on my bed, that I was out cold.

**We hope you liked the first chapter. Please Reveiw.**

**P.S. If you didn't like it please tell us. We are always open to ideas. If you did like it that is great!! Any suggestions are always welcome**

**Thanx R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! Sorry we haven't updated in a while (2 weeks to be exact) and sorry if you got an email saying the seconded chapter was up. I accidentally posted the first one again (Blonde moment). It's in Edward's POV just to make it fair. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight we just love it to death**

EPOV

Here I was, in the lounge room waiting to go to work. Now we could of left 10 minutes ago to get every thing set up in time, but no. Emmett was looking at himself in the mirror. Man I swear he is gay some times. Emmett is my friend and roommate along with Jasper. We all work at the club Midnight Sun as bartenders.

"Emmett, you better get your gay arse out here before I drag it out!" I yelled at him from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Alright, keep your knickers on Edward. You are such a party pooper" Emmett said the last bit not as loud as the first.

"Well at least I don't have to spend 30 minutes in front of the mirror trying to make myself sexy. I have natural beauty." I said with a grin on my face.

I turned around and grabbed my coat and wallet off the counter and went to sit with Jasper on the couch. Just as I sat down, Emmett came out.

"Great timing Emmett" Jasper said as my face went red with anger.

"Okay, let's get moving" Emmett said as if it was our fault.

We got in my silver Audi A4 sedan. Did I also mention it was mine? **Mine**. Boy it's a good car. Well, for the 15 minute drive to work we put the radio on and then White noise by The Living End came on. Now, I must say never be in the same room with Emmett while he is singing. He sounds like a cat dying.

"_All that I'm hearing from you is white noise" _We all sang together.

"Man that's a great song" Jasper said as the song finished.

Emmett and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" Emmett agreed.

"They're Australian you know?" I said as a question.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jasper said in an approving voice.

"Australians are AWESOME!!!" Emmett yelled. "They make the best music. I mean look at AC/DC."

"Good band, good band." I said nodding my head.

When we got to work, we were bust getting everything ready for the night ahead of us and when eight-thirty arrived we were completely prepared.

After about an hour of serving and ladies trying to get me to take them home, I notices a young lady waiting to be served so I quickly went over and asked what she would like.

"What can I get you?" I asked her. As I was looking at her, I saw the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. I didn't realize I was staring with my mouth open. I quickly adjusted my self hoping she didn't realize.

"Hi I would like rum and coke, 2 margaritas and a lemon, lime and bitters please" said a petite girl with short black spiky hair.

I gave a smile and quickly went and got their drinks. I was back in no time. I handed the rum and coke to the pixie like girl and a margarita. Then I handed the beautiful mahogany haired girl the lemon, lime and bitters and the other margarita.

"Thank you." She said and was about to turn to walk away.

"Any time" I said with a crooked smile.

I watched her walk away with her friend and then she disappeared into the crowd of people dancing.

"Edwina, you wanna get your but over here and help with the orders?" Emmet said while pouring the beer out of the keg.

After our shift was over Emmett, Jasper and I went to the backroom where we normally go after work to have a drink or something. Carlisle came in two minutes later. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and I are all in a partnership together and so we are all partners. We have all been friends since we were kids and when we were in university and now here we are.

"Hey Carlisle" We all said in unison.

"Hey guys" He said in a tired voice.

"What's up with you?" Emmett asked Carlisle with a curious look in his eyes.

"I'm sick of my life!" He yelled.

"Well thanks for the news flash Carlisle." Jasper said in a sad voice.

"I wasn't talking about you guys" He said as if it was that obvious. "I just want more out of life"

"Yeah I agree. I feel like there is something missing" I said in nervous voice feeling like the guys were going to make fun of me.

"Yeah, I want that special someone in my life" Jasper agreed with me.

We all looked over at Emmett waiting for him to make a smart remark. Emmett looked at us and had a dreamy smile on his face.

"Hello?" Carlisle said while waving his hand in front of Emmett's face.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked in a worried voice.

Emmett turned and looked at us like he just saw someone hit his puppy.

"I totally agree with you guys. I do want that someone special in my life." He said.

"_The _Emmett McCarty wants someone special in his life?" We all started laughing except for Emmett.

"Come on Eddie. Do you really think of me that way?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"Yeah" I scoffed. Carlisle and Jasper were snickering in the background.

"Well, that's the old Emmett. I do want someone special in my life. Is that so bad?"

"Well maybe your right." Jasper said.

After Jasper said that, I had this flashback when I was serving the beautiful mahogany haired women with memorable chocolate brown eyes. I didn't hear them until Carlisle waved his hand in front of my face

"I have an idea, maybe we should get away and take some time off, so we can recover and find that old us and maybe along the way we might find that special someone that we are missing in our life"

They were looking at me like I was crazy, well everyone except Jasper, who was looking quite excited by the idea.

"THAT…. Might work" Emmett said with a wondering voice.

After an extra hour of talking in the back room, we had all decided that we would all look around and find out what we could do for our newly planned holiday.

-

On Saturday morning Carlisle came over and we discussed about the different options of what we do for our holiday. As you can imagine Emmett came up with the silliest idea.

"Hey guys I was thinking last night that we should go to Tahiti where all the hot babes and bikinis are" Emmett said with a toothy grin on his face.

"Emmett, I thought that you wanted somebody special" Jasper said with a concerned and confused look in his face.

"That's the point. They will be special." He said with a voice as if it was that obvious.

"Emmett, _how _are they meant to be special?" I asked

"The bikinis, dude. Dah! THE BIKINIS!!!" he yelled

"Right. I am officially sexually violated right now." Carlisle said with a shocked face.

"EW!" Jasper and I yelled

"Sick, mental image right now." I said pretending to gag.

After getting the idea out of Emmett's head that we would be seeing tons of girls with bikinis, we were just sitting around the apartment. Emmett was playing his PS2, Carlisle was reading a travelling magazine, Jazz was reading a book and I was watching Emmett trying to kill that fairy godmother from _Shrek 2. _He can be childish sometimes… okay most of the time. All of a sudden I had a thought. I could almost feel the light bulb above my head.

"GUYS!!!" I yelled at them. They all turned around afraid like there was a fire or something.

"What's wrong?!" Carlisle asked in a worried voice

"I now what we can do" I said in a confident voice and a wide grin on my face

"Well speak up man" Emmett said an annoyed voice

"Yeah, hurry up" Jasper said with the same voice

"We could go on a cruise?" I suggested making it sound like a question

They all looked stunned. _Geez. Was it that bad?_ I thought to my self.

"That is the best idea EVER!!!" Emmett said running over to me. I leaned back into my chair with my eyes wide with fear. _Oh SHIT!!! _Emmett tackled me pushing the chair over in the process.

"AHHH" I yelled when the chair hit the floor and then I couldn't even feel my legs. "Get off, Emmett!" I yelled angry and shore that I wouldn't be able to walk for about a week.

"Oh! Sorry dude!" Emmett said with a sincere look on his face. "We gotta get packing" He said exited and running into his room.

I rolled my eyes at the same time Carlisle and Jasper said together "We don't even know where we're going"

"Right." Emmett said with a sad look on his face. "Where should we go?" He asked

"How about we go to the Travel agents tomorrow? Then we can get more information, and where we can go" Carlisle suggested

"Great idea. To the cruise" Jasper said holding up a beer bottle. We all picked up our beers and touched them together

"To the cruise!" We all said smiling

**So… what do think? As always we are open to suggestions. We want to thank Cullen Emily Cullen and Manaphy for helping out with this chapter. Thanks guys. You rock!!! ;-D We'll start the next chapter soon. Also we want to say that we wont be able to wright chapters all the time, so if you can be patient that would be fantastic. Also we had to put some sort of Aussie thing in this chapter. What? We can't help our selves;-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry we haven't updated in a while so please forgive us. We got a couple of reviews that were all really good, and we don't want to sound like those people that always say this but, we would really like more than a few. Sorry. So anyways please R&R an we hope you like this chapter =)**

BPOV

On Saturday morning we went down to the mall and went to the travel agency to see what cruise we would like to go on. We had some ideas like going to Tahiti or something exotic.

When we got there a man came up to us with a fairly tan skin and a smile on his face.

"Hello there ladies" He said with that same welcoming smile on his face

"Hi" Alice said jumping in her spot

"How may I help you?" He asked

"We're looking for a cruise to go on, maybe somewhere exotic?" Esme asked

"Well let's just take a look shall we" the man said as he turned around to go behind the desk.

He sat down at his computer and started typing away.

"When were you looking on going on your cruise?" He asked looking at his computer

"During this summer if we can find anything" Rosalie said to the man

"Well there isn't anything to an exotic place, but there is one to Europe" He said looking up at us

"What are the details?" I asked

"The boat leaves at New York, then the boat goes to Copenhagen in Denmark for one night, fly to London for four nights, take a bus to Paris, fly to Rome, take a bus to Pisa then do something like that to get to Florence (Alice was jumping in her seat by this time), then take a train to Rome again, fly back to Copenhagen spend one week there and then go back on the cruise back to New York" he said

"Do we have to pay for all that in the different countries individually?" Esme asked

"What, No!" the man said not understanding what Esme said until he understood "No, this like a package deal. One time thing apparently" He said

We all looked at each other with amazed looks on our faces.

"Please excuse for just a minute" Rosalie said

We turned around and huddled in a circle in the middle of the room.

"What do you think?" Alice said with a huge smile on her face

"Well it sounds fantastic" Esme offered

"Fantastic? Is that all? It's bloody unbelievable! I mean we could go to Europe" Rosalie whispered quit loudly

"Well we should find out the price before we agree with anything" I said

"Yeah" Esme agreed

"Well we can probably afford it anyway" Alice said "We make tons of money"

"Yeah" Rose agreed

We turned back around to the man who had an amused smile on his face

"How much will it cost?" I asked

"About $2000" He said

"Well can we get some information and call you soon?" Alice asked

"Yep, sure" He said smiling handing Alice a booklet

"Thankyou…?" Esme said unsure what his name was

"Jeff" He said

"Thankyou Jeff" Esme said with a smile

We then left to go back home and discuss it.

We got home and all went to Esme's room and sat on her bed.

"How much will we put in?" Rose asked

Alice got out the book and started to look through it.

"$500 for one person, including food" She said

"Well $500 each" I said

**EPOV**

Today is Saturday and we all decided to go down to the mall and go to the travel agency to see what we can do about going on a cruise. When we got there it was the afternoon.

We walked in and saw a man coming up to us with a professional but welcoming smile.

"Hello how may I help you?" He asked

"Yes hello, we wondering about going on a cruise" Carlisle asked

"Wow, two groups in one day. Yes I can help you" He said with a grin on his face.

He went to his computer and typed something in.

"Okay, where and when are looking on going?" he asked

"Sometime during the summer" Emmett said with a **HUGE **smile on his face

"And maybe somewhere exotic?" Jasper and I said at the same time

"Sorry, I can't get you somewhere exotic, but there is one going through Europe" He offered

"Can we get some details?" I asked

"Well the boat leaves at New York, then the boat goes to Copenhagen in Denmark for one night, fly to London for four nights, take a bus to Paris, fly to Rome, take a bus to Pisa then do something like that to get to Florence, then take a train to Rome again, fly back to Copenhagen spend one week there and then go back on the cruise back to New York" he said

"Do we pay everywhere that's not on the boat individually?" Japer asked

"No. The whole thing is payed for when you pay for the cruise. Like a package deal" He said "What do you think?" He asked

"Can you give us a minute?" Carlisle asked him

"Sure"

We all turned around and stood in the middle of the room in a small circle.

"What do think?" Carlisle asked in a whisper

"I think it's great" I said

"It does sound interesting" Jasper said with a smile on his face

"Interesting? Fudging awesome!" Emmett said in a louder voice

"Emmett not so loud" Carlisle scolded

"Yeah, you almost burst my ear drums" I said faking it. But it did kind of hurt.

"SOZ bro" He said with a little grin in his face

"Okay. Do you want to get some more details?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, how about it guys?" I asked Emmett and Carlisle

"Dah, I'm in" Emmett said as if it was so obvious.

We all looked at Carlisle

"Yes, we should definitely find out how much" He said with a grin on his face.

We all smiled and walked over to the guy who was helping us. He had a questioning smile on his face.

"Can we get some more details about it? Like how much it is?" Carlisle asked

"It's about $2000. Maybe more. Just look in this booklet and it'll say the total price somewhere."

"Can we get your number so we can call you?" Jasper asked

"Yep" He said while grabbing a small notepad and writing a number. He then handed it to me and I put it in my wallet so I wouldn't loose it.

"Thankyou…?" Jasper asked unsure of is name.

"Jeff" he said

Thankyou Jeff" Jasper said smiling

We walked out of the travel agency and went to the food court to have some lunch since we missed it.

"Well I think that we should go on it" I said

"Yes. We should" Carlisle agreed

"Uh uh, I know that's right" Emmett said swerving his head like trying to get under a short pole and clicking his fingers.

Jasper leaned over to me and whispered on my ear "Its official. He's totally gay"

I just nodded my head staring at Emmett with wide eyes.

When we finished eating we headed back to our apartment to discuss everything about the cruise.

When we got back to our apartment we just sat on the couch.

"Well if it cost's about $2000 dollars, how much are we gonna put in?" Emmett asked

"About $500, more if we have to pay more" Carlisle said

"Well let's look at the booklet and find out" I said

Jasper grabbed the booklet off the table and started flipping through it.

"Here. It says that it's $500 a head including food and everything" Jasper said

"Well… I was right" Carlisle said smiling proudly

"Well we should read more later. I'm gonna play on the PS2" Emmett said climbing off the couch to set it up

"Me too" Jasper said

For the rest of the afternoon we just sat playing the PS2.

**Well we hoped you liked it. We know that we put some things that are wrong about the cruise. We haven't been on one before. Please review or we will feel so unloved. A lot of people have actually added this story to their favourite stories list. Also thanks to Cullen Emily Cullen again for the help. Bye! =)**


End file.
